Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to doorbells. Certain embodiments relate to doorbells' wireless communication systems and methods.
Description of Related Art
Doorbells can enable a person located outside an entry point, such as a door, to alert a person inside an entry point that someone outside would like to talk to someone inside. Doorbells sometimes include a button located near a door, such as a front door, side door, or back door of a home, office, dwelling, warehouse, building, or structure. Doorbells are sometimes used near a gate or some other entrance to a partially enclosed area. Pushing the doorbell sometimes causes a chime or other alerting sound to be emitted.
Some doorbells communicate wirelessly with remote computing devices. This wireless communication, however, can sometimes be unreliable. Thus, there is a need to improve the reliability of the wireless communication of doorbells.